LOOK AT ME
by Rksw
Summary: Baekhyun dengan sejuta perasaan yang terpendam. Chanyeol dengan ketidak pekaan. Dan luhan dengan bertumpuk ke egoisan. YAOI BL HURT


Look at me

3 chap!

Chanyeol, baekhyun, luhan and another cast

YAOI

BL

HURT

Summary

Baekhyun dengan sejuta perasaan yang terpendam. Chanyeol dengan ketidak pekaan. Dan luhan dengan bertumpuk ke egoisan.

Musim panas 2016

Baekhyun pov

Hari ini aku dan chanyeol sepakat untuk pergi berlibur ke sebuah pedesaan di selatan seoul, dan tentu saja bukan hanya kita berdua. Ayah dan ibu kami akan ikut serta menikmati indah nya pedesaan.

2 days later

Author pov

"Chanyeoll kau tidak lupakan bawa jaket dan sarung tangan?" Tanya baekhyun sembari menata tas-tas di bagasi mobil.

"Ck, untuk apa lagi pula ini kan musim panas."

"Yak! Walaupun musim panas tetap saja malam hari akan terasa dingin dan kau pasti akan membutuhkan jaket dan sarung tangan yeol"

"Baek aku rasa kata kata itu lebih tepat untukmu kau kan tidak kuat terhadap suhu rendah jadi, jangan lupa bawa jaket sarung tangan dan jangan lupa dengan hot pack!" Ucap chanyeol sembari mengacak rambut baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup pintu bagasi dan memanggil orang tua nya dan orang tua baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun? Pipi nya masih memerah dengan perlakuan chanyeol tadi.

3 hours later

Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam dan selama itu mereka bernyanyi dan mengeluarkan candaan. Baekhyun duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai melihat ke arah luar ketika mereka sudah mulai sampai di pedesaan namun jarak untuk menuju villa masih sangat jauh. Baekhyun berimajinasi bagaimana jika di hari tua baekhyun dan chanyeol tinggal di pedasaan seperti ini dan hidup bersama dua orang anak. Baekhyun yang berkebun dan lain-lain.

"Duh aku memikirkan apa sih" baekhyun menggeleng kan kepala nya karena menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Oh, kalian belum tahu bukan rahasia baekhyun? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu.

Baekhyun pov

Aku dan chanyeol sudah berteman 16 tahun. Kini umur kita 17 tahun, orang tua kami saling mengenal terlebih lagi kita tetangga. Hari berganti bulan, bulan bergnti tahun aku dan chanyeol tumbuh bersama. Dimana ada aku pasti ada chanyeol dan sebaliknya. Saat aku berumur 12 tahun, aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang salah ini. Ya, aku mencintai chanyeol, awal nya aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa yg menghantui ku, perasaan yg muncul ketika chanyeol memperlakulan ku dengan manis. Suatu hari di musim dingin saat aku berumur 15 tahun pada saat malam natal aku melakukan hal bodoh.

Author pov

"Chan, bagimu aku ini apa?" Tanya baekhyun sembari berjalan beriringan dengan chanyeol yang memegang payung dengan di temani salju yg turun.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja seorang teman ah bukan teman..." baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan jawaban chanyeol. Jantung baekhyun telah berdetak sangat kencang 'dug dug dug dug'

"... tapi sahabat ku."

Dunia baekhyun seakan terguncang dengan gempa. Chanyeol menjatuhkan payung nya membiatkan salju turun keatas payung.

Ia menangkup pipi baekhyun yang lebih pendek dari nya.

"Baek tolong jangan katakan itu lagi kau itu sahabat ku jangan meragukan rasa sayang ku sebagai sahabat..." chanyeol terbelak kaget karena baekhyun dengan cepat mencium bibir chanyeol.

1

2

3

4

5

Hanya ciuman manis dan baekhyun tersadar lalu melepas ciuman itu.

"C-chanyeol m-ma afkan aku. A-aku tidak sengaja" ucap baekhyun terbatabata.

"Gwenchana..."

chu

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir baekhyun.

"Itu tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu baekhyun. Sahabat terbaik chanyeol"

Air mata bertumpuk di pelupuk mata baekhyun. Sakit mengetahui chanyeol hanya menganggap baekhyun sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih.

'Paboya. Aku terlalu berharap lebih'

"Hei jangan terharu seperti itu baek" chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun.

"Kajja salju hampir menutupi bahu dan rambutmu kkk"

'Ini air mata sedih bodoh! Bukan air mata terharu'

Akhir nya chanyeol dan baekhyun pulang dengan berjalan beriringan di tengah salju yang perlahan turuh menutupi kota seoul.

. . . .

Bodoh bukan? Harus nya baekhyun sudah tahu jika chanyeol walaupun dekat tapi terlalu jauh untuk di gapai.

Baekhyun pov

Setelah aku sampai di villa aku segera membereskan barang barangku, kebetulan aku dan chanyeol satu kamar karena kamar di villa ini hanya 3.

"Ahhh aku akan gilaa. Aku tidur bersama chanyeol"

'Klek'

"Baek kau kenapa?"

"Mwo? Apa maksud mu? Aku baik baik saja kok"

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kasur dan membaringkan diri nya di atas kasur.

"Baek kemarilahh apa kau tidak lelah?"

Aku berjalan menghampiri chanyeol dan duduk di pinggir kasur dan...

'Bruk'

Chanyeol menarikku lalu menidurkanku di kasur, dan dia memelukku seperti anak kecil yang memeluk ibu nya. Sejujur nya aku dan chanyeol sering tidur bersama. Tapi bukan tidur yang seperti 'itu' hanya tidur. Namun perasaan itu masih ada dan belum bisa terbiasa dengan perlakuan chanyeol.

"Chann..."

Tidak ada jawaban aku rasa chanyeol sudah tidur. Aku perhatikan wajah nya yg memiliki hidung mancung dan rahang tegas. Dan jangan lupakan telinga yoda nya. "Chan, kapan kau melihat ku? Sebagai laki laki yang kau cinta bukan sebagai baekhyun sahabat mu"

.

.

.

Pagi telah menyapa, hari ini aku dan chanyeol berencana keliling desa. Orang tua kami memutuskan pergi ke kebun buah, jadi kami akan berpisah sebentar dengan mereka.

Aku dan chanyeol berjalan melewati rumah rumah warga, hutan dan ladang.

'Krekk'

"Chan itu suara apa"

Ketika aku dan chanyeol sedang mengobrol di tengah tengah pepohonan tiba-tiba ada bunyi ranting patah. Aku mulai ketakutan, dan teringat legenda hantu yang tinggal di hutan pedesaan.

Chanyeol pergi memeriksa di balik semak-semak.

"Aaaaaaaaa"

Teriakan seseorang aku menghampiri chanyeol dan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berjongkok dan ketakutan.

"Hai? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Anak itu berdiri setelah di beri pertamyaan oleh chanyeol. Mata nya seindah mata rusa, dia cantik walaupun ia laki-laki. Rambut nya sehitam gelap nya malam. Dia sempurna.

"Aku luhan, aku tinggal disini. Dan siapa kalian? Aku baru pertama kali lihat kalian. Dan siapa itu?"

Dia menunjukku, entahlah aku tidak suka dia. Dia terlihat sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Aku baekhyun. Byun baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapku dengan senyuman.

"Oh iyaa aku chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengenalkan diri nya dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu chanyeol. Aku luhan" luhan membalas uluran tangan chanyeol.

Rasanya aneh. Pandangan mata chanyeol seperti sangat bermakna. Entahlah terlihat beda? Aku merasa seperti berdiri di tengah pasangan kasmaran.

'Deg'

Apa chanyeol menyukai luhan?

"Akhh" luhan memegang dada kiri nya. Aku dan chanyeol panik. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia baik baik saja?

Chanyeol menopang tubuh luhan dan aku panik terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan luhan.

"Lu...Luuu..."

"LUHAN!" Seorang laki laki seputih susu datang dan menghampiri luhan. Dia menggotong luhan dan menuju jalan utama. Aku dan chanyeol ikut lari di belakang laki-laki itu, tapi laki-laki itu terlanjur menaiki sebuah mobil sedan hitam dan melaju cepat.

"Chan kau tak apa?" Aku melihat chanyeol yg menunduk sepanjang jalan. Sejak kejadian tadi kita berjalan kembali ke villa dengan kesunyian.

"Baek... aku seperti takut kehilangan dia. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta dengan luhan."

Aku terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan chanyeol. Dan aku merasakan dada ku sesak. Tapi akhir nya aku terus berjalan menuju villa dengan pikiran yg bercampur aduk

author note.

Aku masih pemula jadi mohon maaf banget kalo masih aneh, banyak kesalahan dsb. ^^


End file.
